


Bad Ideas, Best Ideas

by Anonymous



Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, That's it, They fuck in a supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rex and Cody are feeling a little too eager after being apart for so long.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Old Works





	Bad Ideas, Best Ideas

“This is a bad idea.” 

Cody’s lips trailed down Rex’s neck, biting and kissing at the sensitive skin there. “If you would stay quiet, no one would hear us.” 

Rex closed his eyes and tilted his head back. As much as his mouth complained, his body betrayed him, eagerly responding to Cody’s touch. “We could just go back to my quarters.”

Cody growled softly. “Too far.” His hands were already creeping under Rex’s armor, unfastening and tugging off the pieces. “Want you now.”

Rex inhaled when Cody planted a searing kiss on his lips, full of desire and desperation. He groaned into his partner’s mouth and yanked him even closer as they sloppily made out, tongues sliding together in a heated dance. It was difficult for Rex to think about all the reasons they shouldn’t do this when his erection was already straining against his crotch plate. “If we get caught karking in a supply closet, you’re the one who gets to explain why we got written up for sexual misconduct to General Skywalker and General Kenobi.” 

Grinning, Cody pulled back to tug on Rex’s ear with his teeth. “I was just going to blow you, but now that you say that…” 

Several minutes later, when Rex found himself bent over a supply shelf with his face inches from a box of droid parts while the marshal commander of the 212th Attack Battalion shoved three fingers deep into him, he thought that this was both the best and worst idea that they had ever come up with. Rex was hanging onto the edge of the shelf for dear life as Cody finger-fucked him, and he was sure the slapping and squelching sounds alone were going to get them caught. 

“Cody,” Rex panted, hips jerking when those gorgeous, long digits found his prostate, teasing it in a way that made his thighs tremble. “Kriffing get on with it,  _ chakaar.  _ You know I’m ready.” 

Cody pressed his fingers against Rex’s prostate one more time to hear him whine before he pulled them out. He leaned over his partner to kiss the back of his neck as the head of his cock brushed over Rex’s hole. “You’re so kriffing gorgeous.” 

“Ten minutes ago you couldn’t wait long enough to walk a few hundred meters to my quarters, and now you’re stalling?” Rex grumbled, pushing his ass back so that Cody’s cock slid in between his cheeks. 

“Not stalling. Just admiring.” Cody nuzzled Rex’s sweaty neck and guided himself into position, thumbing the head of his cock as a bit of precome leaked out. He was every bit as eager as Rex to feel that first sweet stroke into his body, and the thought alone made the commander’s toes curl. 

When Cody pushed in, Rex tightened his grip on the edge of the shelf, allowing his shoulders to rest partially on top of it. That gave Cody a bit more leverage to shove into him. They both moaned when Cody slid the last few inches in, hips now flush with Rex’s ass. Every time they did this, Rex forgot how thick Cody was and how nicely he filled him up, and every time, he was pleased to remember how much he loved it. 

“Oh, kriff,” Rex whispered hoarsely as Cody started to thrust, slowly building up into a quick rhythm. Every rock of his hips shoved Rex further against the shelf, metal digging into his skin. He barely noticed the discomfort. He would let Cody fuck him on a bed of nails if it meant he got to feel that cock splitting him open. 

“That’s it, Rex’ika.” Cody tightened his grip on Rex’s hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, just to watch Rex’s body twitch and hear him cry out.  _ “Mesh’la. _ So beautiful.” 

Though it would be difficult for anyone to hear them unless they were standing directly outside the door, Rex was still acutely aware of the possibility that someone could walk in. Supply closet doors didn’t have locking mechanisms unless they contained sensitive material, and this one was full of old droid and weapon parts. To stop the truly obscene noises that were so eager to spill from his lips, Rex bit down on his forearm when Cody found his prostate. He couldn’t stop a few whimpers from tumbling out. 

Cody traced a scar on Rex’s lower back as he rhythmically thrusted against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure up his lover’s spine. “You worry too much,  _ riduur.  _ No one will find us in here.” 

As those words left his mouth, Rex’s ears picked up the sounds of footsteps outside of their supply closet. There wasn’t time to do anything else but hunker down as the door slid open. 

Cody whipped his head around, ready to use his Officer Voice on whoever was interrupting their time together. He was a marshal commander, after all; if he couldn’t pull rank to get the privilege of fucking his  _ riduur  _ in a supply closet, what could he use it for? Rex tried to pull away and stand up, but he was trapped between the supply shelf and Cody’s cock. He could only hope that it was too dark for the intruder to see his face. 

“Oh, excuse me, Commander. Captain.” Rex could hear the smirk in that familiar voice, and he knew of only one man who would be that openly shameless and bold. 

“Kriff off, Fives,” Rex hissed through gritted teeth. “Shut the damn door.” 

Fives slipped inside, allowing it to slide shut as he stepped around a pile of blue and yellow armor. “I’ll just be a minute. What part did I need again?” He rummaged around in a few boxes nearby, taking his time to examine every piece. 

Rex huffed and leveled a glare at Fives, the constant thorn in his side. “You have thirty seconds to kriff off or I swear to the Force I’ll never let you into my bed again.” 

“Just trying to make sure I get a proper look.” Fives’ eyes traveled down Rex’s body, stopping to stare at the place where his and Cody’s bodies met. “At the parts, I mean.” 

Cody took a more aggressive route than Rex. He picked up a random part within reach and threw it at Fives. The ARC was surprised, but managed to catch it when it bounced off his chestplate. “Leave. Now. Not asking.” His voice was low and aggressive; an alpha protecting his mate. 

“Whaddaya know, Commander, that’s the part I need!” Fives scurried to the door. “Have fun!” Rex flipped him off on his way out. 

“Your men need a serious attitude adjustment,” Cody scoffed and pulled back, sinking back into Rex again with a soft sigh. 

“I just saw him fist bump Waxer on the way out.” Rex exhaled shakily and pushed back against Cody. “Are you going to actually fuck me now?” 

“Careful what you wish for, Rex’ika.”


End file.
